The field of the present invention relates to optical waveguides. In particular, multiple-core planar optical waveguides are disclosed herein, as well as methods of fabrication and use thereof.
This application is related to U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 10/609,018 entitled “Waveguides assembled for transverse-transfer of optical power” filed Jun. 27, 2000 in the names of Henry A. Blauvelt, David W. Vernooy, Joel S. Paslaski, and Guido Hunziker (U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2004/0052467 A1 published Mar. 18, 2004), said non-provisional application being hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Planar optical waveguides fabricated on waveguide substrates may be incorporated into a variety of optical assemblies. Such optical waveguides may be fabricated with mulitple cores. The use of such multiple-core planar optical waveguides may be advantageous in a variety of ways, as set forth hereinbelow.